


奶油蛋糕上的草莓

by MingZhi



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, 互攻, 原作向, 槙狡, 狡槙, 诱引
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MingZhi/pseuds/MingZhi
Summary: 如果那一天，狡啮没有杀死槙岛，而是带他离开。
Relationships: 狡啮慎也/槙岛圣护 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	奶油蛋糕上的草莓

**Author's Note:**

> 狡啮杀死槙岛那一集，我反反复复在想，如果他们一起离开了呢？他们这么相像，会有说不完的话吧？为什么抛却掉一切过往，两个人一起去天涯海角……

“美丽的花朵终会凋零，那是所有生命的宿命。不如在盛开之时将时间停止，会这么想也难怪。”

眼前是一望无际的金色麦田，夕阳收尽了最后一丝余晖。槙岛圣护跪在地上，缓缓地转过头，笑了。

他的白衣上沾着零星的鲜血，被风鼓起。脸上的绒毛被夕阳一照，反射着金色的光辉。澄澈的眼瞳，舒心又解脱的微笑，让他看起来像是纯善的天使。

狡啮慎也的心头忽然被滔天的愤怒笼罩。

“解脱？”执行官突然抓住免罪体质者的后颈，将他的头狠狠地摔在地面上，一次又一次。

这可怖的声音，惊起了归巢的倦鸟。

毫无悔过之心，甚至觉得在此终结，是最圆满的结局。光是这么想，就觉得无法忍受。

无法忍受槙岛圣护这么轻易的死掉，太便宜他了。

“是私刑吗？执行官先生。”槙岛圣护的鼻梁差点就折断了，鼻血一直流到唇上，“狡啮慎也，不在这杀了我，你会后悔的。”

前执行官忽然从梦中惊醒，他又梦见了那片麦田。

当时只想着，要让这个杀人魔悔过，再狠狠地杀死他，就这么纵容他活到了现在。

叛逃的狡啮捂住脑袋，宿醉令他有头皮撕裂的钝痛感。

喝的并不多，只是混了好几样，才酩酊大醉。昨晚，槙岛虽然喝的多，但是只喝了一种。

难道他趁机跑了？

狡啮慎也坐起来环视四周，从凌乱的被子里看见了那撮银白色的长发，对方一只手还锁在床头，身体可怜兮兮地蜷缩在角落，看来人还在。

这是槙岛圣护的小小安全屋，位于没有窗的地下，总令他们俩分不清白天和黑夜。两人的睡眠习惯又不同，所以狡啮慎也的睡眠质量一直不怎么样。

小屋子里只有一张床，其他地方塞满了各种书籍，角落里还有一架钢琴。槙岛圣护偶尔会弹首叫乐园的钢琴曲，狡啮慎也睡觉之前往往喝点酒，示意自己睡了，不要打扰他休息。

于是两人奇迹般地在此和谐共处了一个半月。

狡啮慎也又躺了回去，他觉得自己非常疲惫，可是头痛又令他无法立刻进入睡眠。他在床上翻了几个身，弄醒了槙岛圣护。

银发的人痛苦地呻吟了一声，声音嘶哑不堪，挣扎着半坐起来。

狡啮慎也摁开了顶灯，愣住了。

“手铐可以换一只绑么？我的左手脱臼了。”槙岛圣护的手腕已经被磨红出血了，胸前也隐隐渗血，脖颈上被啃咬地青紫一片。他轻轻的碰了下，发出了嘶地痛呼声。

狡啮慎也忙给他打开手铐，却意外地触到高热的肌肤。

发烧了。

他要下床找药，槙岛圣护却无力地摇摇头，“我先去洗澡。”

槙岛圣护摇摇晃晃地站起来，乳白色的液体从大腿根流出来。被子上淋漓的精斑和腰腿上的青紫痕迹，都昭示着狡啮慎也昨夜的暴行。

狡啮慎也完全呆滞了，仿佛被巨大的负罪感贯穿身体，失去了思考能力。

他是真的什么都不记得了。

槙岛圣护晃了一下，狡啮慎也忙扶住他。怀中人无奈的苦笑，仿佛在说，自己的身体并不脆弱。但还是无力地靠在他身上。

他的额发暗淡的垂着，被汗打湿了。

狡啮慎也接好他的胳膊，把人半推半就地带到浴室。可怜的免罪体质者根本站不住，前执行官主动承担了清洗工作，包括……那个地方。

可以想见昨晚槙岛圣护遭受了怎样的凄惨折磨，穴口一直不能合拢，像要磨破了似的，还清洗出了很多精液和污血。

难怪会发烧。

槙岛圣护看起来很痛，没脱臼的那只手撑着墙，口里发出隐忍着的细碎呻吟。前执行官一手揽着他的腰，一手清理着身下人受伤的柔软内壁。

说心无杂念是假的，狡啮慎也硬的几乎要射了。

理智告诉他不该同情槙岛圣护，这个恶劣的杀人魔。生理需求却促使着他撞进那个小洞。他的呼吸声越来越重，手指的动作越来越慢，始终不肯拿出来。

美貌的杀人魔侧过头，脑袋疲惫地搭在自己撑着墙壁的手背上，淡淡地说:“想再来一次也没关系的，慎也君。”

“我会补偿你的。”狡啮慎也含糊地应了一声，撞进那个高热的洞。

槙岛圣护没有出声，他很痛，痛到背上肌肉隆起。但他却在前监视官看不到的地方悄悄勾起了嘴角。

啊，慎也君。

你还没有发现，这是一个圈套么？

没有牺牲，又怎么有收获？槙岛圣护猛地抓住狡啮慎也的胳膊，转过头去，用湿漉漉的目光望着他。

前监视官的神色中充满了动摇，最后，他还是伸出了颤抖的手捂住了杀人魔的眼睛。

睫毛在他的掌心微微颤抖，泪水沿着指缝滑下来。

一切结束之后，狡啮慎也痛苦的捂住额头，思绪纷乱，如果说昨晚是个意外，那今天早上的是什么？受害者疲惫地裹在被子里，灯光不亮，却能看见他眼下的一片乌青。狡啮慎也叼上一支烟，沉默的摸了摸他的头。

槙岛。

\-----

过了几天，槙岛圣护终于养好了身体，狡啮慎也甚至冒着被抓的风险，买了很多药和补品回来。只是两个人之间的气氛非常微妙，无意间的肢体接触都能令前监视官绷紧身体，如临大敌。

在不分黑夜白天的小屋里，槙岛圣护刚刚弹完了一首钢琴曲。没有窗户的空间，狭小可怖，仿佛被埋在地底，无法呼吸。只有书籍和歌曲，慰劳两个矛盾而孤独的人。

狡啮慎也不在碰酒，烟却抽的越来越多，尽管有排气扇，槙岛圣护还是轻轻咳了咳。

前执行官灭掉了烟，顺手把灯也关了。该就寝了。

“槙岛，对不起。”临睡前，他在一片黑暗中说。

槙岛圣护凑过来挨着槙岛圣护，轻笑：“就当作是私刑好了，监视官先生。我，我的身体，我的生命，不全都拿捏在你手上么？”

听到这样的话，狡啮慎也平白觉得愤怒，却什么都说不出来，只得急促的呼吸着，握紧了拳。

“我已经没有希望了，苟活着又有什么意思呢？”槙岛圣护摸索着抓住了狡啮慎也的手，放在自己的脖子上：“杀了我，慎也君。”

狡啮慎也仿佛被烫到一样地抽回手：“在你没有对自己的所作所为感到愧疚的时候，我是不会……”

声音戛然而止，他又想起那天，自己对槙岛犯下的暴行。

那绝对是禽兽所为。

无法辩驳。

这样的自己，居然对受害者这么说教。

槙岛圣护无奈的叹了口气：“慎也君，留着我，只是你的私欲吧？这样的你，和我又有什么区别。”

仿佛感受到了前监视官内心的振动，杀人魔愉悦地在黑暗中弯起嘴角，摸索着吻上了对方的唇。

狡啮慎也没有抗拒，任由他的舌头在自己口中肆虐，苦涩的味道在舌尖蔓延开来。

“想要我的身体吗？”槙岛圣护的吻向下蔓延，在狡啮慎也的内裤前停下。

狡啮慎也握住了他的脖颈，强迫他抬起头，另一只手摁开了床头灯。杀人魔绝美的面庞和解脱的微笑，让前监视官又想起了那片麦田。

槙岛圣护，这个男人，就像奶油蛋糕上的草莓。从一开始，怀着这种心情去捕捉他，就会让人忍不住深陷其中。

是不是杀掉他比较好？

狡啮慎也深吸了一口气，表情复杂：“我做不到。”

“那就让我来。”槙岛圣护突然用了力气把狡啮慎也按在床垫里，“当作是补偿怎么样？”

狡啮慎也并没有思考，强烈的负罪感令他毫不犹豫的答应了。

槙岛圣护像情人一样爱抚着狡啮慎也的身体。他的身体比自己的强壮一些，皮肤却意外的触感很好，富有弹性的肌肉在一个多月的宅局生活里变得柔软好捏。

他们缠吻撕咬，在床单上翻滚，窒息般地探索着对方的口腔。床头灯只照亮了一小块地方，有种世界上只有他们两人的错觉。

仿佛在深深的地下，世界上最后两人，摄取着对方口腔里仅有的空气。

想要啃咬他的身体，想把他吞吃入腹。甚至想用刀把人剖开，深埋进他体内，获取温暖。槙岛圣护的手指插进了狡啮慎也的身体里，光是这么想着，就忍不住撕开自己的伪装，像一个瘾君子一样贪婪地舔吻着他的肌肤。

都是男人的力气，狡啮慎也并没有发现身上人已经失控了，他闭着眼睛，承受着欲望的疯狂。内壁陌生的麻痒和不适，令他呼吸粗重，下意识退拒着。

如果这次给狡啮慎也造成什么阴影，下次就不容易了。尽管理智将尽，槙岛圣护还是有好好给他扩张。进入并没有想象中那么容易，穴口变得柔软，异物的入侵还是让前监视官绷紧了身体。

狡啮慎也控制不住地收缩着括约肌，夹得槙岛圣护的呻吟声都比自己大。他承受不住，从未触碰过的快感令他控制不住地收缩着自己的身体，就像柔软的蚌肉，一下接一下地被手指戳弄，忍不住收缩自己的蚌壳。

意外的童贞呢。槙岛圣护掰开身下人有力的大腿，狠狠地撞进了他的身体里。

狡啮慎也猝不及防，呻吟出声，沙哑又性感。强烈的快感令他用不上力气，连推开身上人的劲儿都没有。

高热，紧致。这个男人把身上最柔软的地方毫无保留地展露了出来，甚至笨拙地放松着身体，在陌生的情潮中压抑着呻吟。

槙岛圣护快速抽插着，变着花样地操弄他，看着狡啮慎也在自己身下，一点点崩溃。

“慎也君，喊我的名字。”

“槙岛……呃啊……”男人略微有些神志不清，快感早已吞没他的清明。

那柔软沙哑地尾音，像是羽毛拂过他的灵魂，麻痒。槙岛圣护低吼一声，射进他里面。

紧绷的神经放松下来，狡啮慎也昏睡过去。

槙岛圣护摸着他的胸膛，手劲渐渐重了。好想拿一个肛塞，让慎也君含着自己的东西过夜。

迟早有一天会这样的，槙岛圣护和狡啮慎也十指相扣，他会是自己的，从身体到心灵。

**Author's Note:**

> 小说里写，狡啮对槙岛的想法是，这个男人就像草莓蛋糕上的草莓。哇，他们真的太好磕了吧。虽然我懒懒的没有把小说看完hhh还有第一句也是动漫里的原话。  
> \---  
> 其实这篇也写了很久，我只写了开头就放起来了，因为实在不会开车哇，哭哭，不会开那种香香的车，又没有新粮，只能忍痛自己动笔……最近实在是想写新墙头，于是发狠把这篇写完，再不写完，可能要鸽一年了。  
> 啊，开心心，终于写完了呢


End file.
